


Put on a Show

by Kattwyllie



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Brian Kneef/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Knock knock.” You mused, stepping into the doorway of Bryan’s office, he glanced up from his computer screen.

“Please don’t tell me you’re here to _try_ and drag me out to some stupid fucking Valentines dinner.” You huffed a laugh, stepping into the office as you swung the door half shut behind you.

“I’m not that stupid.” You smirked, “but I did bring you a gift.” 

Pulling out a bottle of scotch you placed it beside the near empty one on his desk. Sure, he was still at work, but it was late, everyone else had gone home. He’d been playing online poker, drinking alone rather than having to put up with grossly over in love couples at his favourite bar. The two of you had been screwing on and off for a couple of months now, more content than ever to simply get what you wanted and leave, there was no cuddling, no funny business, and certainly no strings.

Bryan noticed a red satin choker around your neck, a strand connecting to it disappearing under your coat, wondering if there was more to this said gift that the scotch. You dropped down into his lap, legs straddling his as you plucked the glass of amber liquid from his hand, taking a swig. His hand raised to your neck, fingers wrapping around the strand of satin leading under your top,

“Don’t suppose this might be part of my present?” He smirked, tugging lightly on it. You chuckled, at that angle all it did was pull your head toward him, it was a shame it didn’t squeeze the proper part of your throat.

“Try pulling the other way.” His hand tugged at it, a little harder this time and your breath hitched, your eyes fluttering shut as it bunched the connected panties against your already peaking clit.

“That certainly does seem more fun. Why don’t you take off your coat? Let me see it properly.”

“Mmm…” you hummed over a swig of scotch, “or…you could let me put on a show for you Daddy.” Purring against his lips you kissed him, swallowing the growl coming from his throat before you pushed up to stand. 

Your hand slipped into your pocket, retrieving your phone, clicking on your go to sex playlist as you turned your back to Bryan. As the soft music began to echo through the office you slowly undid the buttons of your coat, letting it drop from your arms you tossed it onto the couch. Underneath you had a little black wrap dress on, the neckline low enough Bryan could see the little hints of red satin poking out. Swaying your hips to the music you pulled your hair out of its updo, letting it cascade across your shoulders before running your hands through it. 

Leaning forward you gave Bryan a proper view down your dress, pinching his chin in your hand to bring his gaze up to yours, your nails scratching through his beard as you kissed him again, plunging your tongue into his mouth. He tasted like scotch and cigars, a hint of peppermint in there too, likely to cover up the cigar. He groaned as you sunk your teeth into his lip right before you pulled away smirking. Your hands came to the tie at your waist, slowly undoing it, letting the dress fall open in the front, smiling at the way Bryan’s eyes raked up your form as he shifted in his seat.

“You like what you see?” You quirked.

“I’d like it a lot better if you got rid of the damn dress and did a little twirl.”

With a small giggle you complied, letting the dress fall to a crumple on the floor, twirling slowy, giving your now basically bare ass a wiggle. A small shriek escaped your lips when Bryan spanked it, chuckling as he watched your thighs clenched together at the touch. You rolled your hips back toward him, grinding against his lap when his hands came to rest on your hips, pulling you down to feel his erection. You reached up behind you, hand sinking into his hair while your body continued to swivel against Bryan in time with the music. One of his hands came up to your chest, cupping and pinching at your nipple through the barely there fabric,

“Always such a good girl for Daddy, aren’t you? You naughty fuckin’ slut.” He thrusted his hips up, rutting his cock agaisnt your pussy.

“Just love your cock Daddy, love it when you fuck me so good.”

“You just can’t get enough of it, you’re like a druggie, like I told you last time.” He growled into your ear, teeth sinking into your neck, “turn around princess. Let me see those tits.”

Obeying, you turned in his lap, letting yourself settle against him this time, hands reaching behind you, un-clasping the bra freeing your chest of its confines. Bryan groaned, burying his face between them, nuzzling at your tender skin, his beard scratching at you already. His hands cupped your tits, pushing them together while he began to suckle and nibble at them. Your hand cupped at the back of his head, pushing him closer to you, he retaliated by sucking one of your nipples into his mouth, biting hard, one hand pinched at the other while his free hand tugged at the string of silk connected to your panties. You moaned at the feel, your hips rutting against his hard on, breathing out a whimper at the contact. 

“You want me to fuck you princess?”

“Yes…” you begged, “please Daddy.”

“Then get on your knees and earn it.” He growled, nearly shoving you off his lap. 

You very eagerly dropped to your knees, hands swiftly undoing Bryan’s belt, rubbing up his cock through his briefs before pulling them down far enough for him to pop out. You sighed happily at the sight, thick and hard as could be, leaking with pre-cum ready and waiting for you. Your tongue darted out, licking up the underside of it, swirling over the head, sucking briefly before giving him little kitten licks all around it. Bryan’s hand tangled into your hair, waiting until you sunk down on him to hold you there for a moment, your nose buried into his dark curls, dick twitching in your throat. Once you felt him loosen his grip you moved back up, sucking in just the tip this time, toying with it with your tongue before plunging halfway down, bobbing back up before you deepthroated him again. 

Bryan absolutely loved it when you went down on him, you were always so eager, excited just to get to taste him, half the time you didn’t even care if you got off, the idea of him buried to the hilt in your throat enough for you. You looked particularly good when your head dangled off the edge of his bed, mouth stuffed full of his dick while you fucked yourself with your fingers. But he’d always settle for you on your knees, tits swaying as you bobbed on his cock, coating it with strings of spit and pre-cum. You sunk down again, holding yourself there as you hollowed your cheeks, hand coming up to play with his balls and he let out a loud moan.

“Suck a fucking good cock sucker aren’t you?” His hand shoved you down an inch further, grunting at the way you moaned around him. You gasped for breath when he let you up, “you want me come down that pretty throat?”

“I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week.” You shot back from the floor.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he muttered, grasping at your throat he yanked you up, meeting you in a brief yet bruising kiss before he spun you in his arms, shoving you down against the desk. His fingers shoved your panties to the side, swiping through your folds, “just fuckin’ drenched…”

“‘M ready for your cock Daddy, _please_.”

Bryan didn’t wait for further pleading this time, eager to catch his release he plunged into you in one swift thrust, the strangled moan you let out turning him on further. His hands gripped at your hips as he pounded into you, both there and where your body collided with his desk you knew would be bruised the next day. Your hands grappled at the wood, trying to find anything to clench down on as his cock dragged against your walls, every ridge and vein more than evident to your pussy. You let out a string of swears as he pounded into you, cock filling you completely with every thrust. Fuck did he ever fuck you good, just how you liked it, your whining proving that to him. 

“Take my cock so well princess, you like that don’t you?” 

Each word was punctuated by a thrust equally harder than the last, the volume of your whines getting louder with each one. He could feel the way your pussy was pulsating around his cock, making it twitch within you. In turn you felt his cock twitch, squeezing down on it even harder, one of his hands snuck around to your clit, rubbing in heavy circles while he plowed you into his desk. You swore loudly, your legs beginning to shake, your eyes screwed shut, a loud yelp echoing through the office as you shuddered underneath him your body nearly falling limp as your orgasm washed over you. Bryan grunted at the tightening fluttering of your pussy, grabbing back at your hips, pounding into you as he chased his own release, not taking much longer before he was painting your walls with his cum.

His hips stilled in one final nearly painful thrust against your ass, a groan escaping his lips, his hand resting on the small of your back while he emptied completely into you. Pulling out he collapsed back into his chair, chuckling softly at the whine you let out at the empty feeling. He couldn’t help but watch his release dribble out of you, your panties still shoved roughly to the side. His hand swiped through it, collecting cum on the pads of his fingers before he wrenched you up, half into his lap. You moaned, eagerly sucking his cum soaked fingers into your mouth. 

“God you’re such a slut.” He murmured.

“You love it.” You rallied back, nipping at his fingers. He half shoved you up, spanking at your ass and you took your cue to start getting redressed.

“I want you ready at waiting on the bed like a good little girl, understood?” He pulled a spare key from his desk, tossing it to you.

“Yes Daddy.” You purred, shooting him a wink before you slunk into your coat, quickly leaving the office, more than ready for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the key clinking in the lock pulled you from your boredom. You watched from around the corner as Bryan locked the door behind him, his shoes, coat and bag finding home in the entrance way. He moved a couple of feet when the living room came into view, more importantly, you, glass of scotch in your hand, but completely naked, nipples hardened to peaks as you glanced up at him.

“Thought I told you to be waiting on the bed?” He growled.

“I got bored.” You shrugged, “I’m still ready for you….and I didn’t touch myself..” you moved toward him, fingers scratching through his bear, “promise Daddy.”

“How are you so fucking sexy when you’re a brat?” He asked right before plunging his mouth against yours, tongue delving into your mouth. 

He groaned over the taste of his expensive scotch on your tongue, a slight residue of his cock still evident on your tongue from earlier in his office. His hands roughly groped at your tits as your hand dropped the drink on the counter, wrapping around his neck. He pulled off your mouth, biting his way down your neck and you moaned, your thighs rubbing together at the feel of his beard burning at your sensitive skin. You yelped in surprise as his hands closed around your waist, suddenly lifting you up to the kitchen island, pulling you so your hips were right at the edge. 

One of his hands closed around your throat, pushing you backwards so you were lying on the marble. His fingers toyed with your pussy for a moment, laughing at how wet you were already, how much you’d been waiting for this. His hand briefly left your neck as his mouth plunged into your pussy, your hips shot up at the contact, a hand grasping into his hair. You were always amazed at the times Bryan went down on you, his mouth may have been rumoured to be talented at work, but it was confirmed to be fucking incredible in the bedroom. His tongue slid through your folds, sucking as much of your juices as he could, chuckling at the noises you were making. His hand slipped into your cunt and you gasped, you hips rolling against his mouth as he sucked your clit into his mouth. You whimpered heavily, body vibrating against the counter, hand grasping at his hair, the whole idea that he was still fully dressed while he fucked you with his mouth turning you on even more. His fingers skillfully plunged into you, curling right where you needed to and you practically shrieked, body shaking against hip. You felt him bite your inner thigh as you heard the clinking of his belt, causing you to sit up suddenly.

“Wait.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.” He half growled at you and you laughed. 

“No…I wanna ride you..” you wrapped your arms around his neck, “please Daddy?”

As if Bryan could ever say no to the adorable little act you put on when you pulled the daddy card. His arms wrapped around you, tugging you from the counter, carrying you to the bedroom. He tossed you down on the bed, grumbling to himself.

“Play with yourself, Daddy wants to watch while he gets ready.”

You giggled, dropping down onto the bed while your hand sunk into your pussy. With hooded eyes you watched Bryan get undressed, moaning at the way your fingers felt.

“Oh fuck..” you whined.

“That feel good princess?” He growled, crawling over you.

“Not as good as your cock Daddy.”

“Good.” He flipped onto his back, pulling you with him, “now get to work.” He spanked at your ass as you settled over his thighs.

A soft giggle escaped your lips as you lined yourself up with his cock, pumping it a few times, smearing the precum around before sliding down on it. You let out a satisfied moan, pausing for a moment while you settled yourself on Bryan’s hips. Naturally, he thrusted his hips into you and you whimpered at the feel of it, beginning to roll your hips against his. You braced your hands against his chest, thrusting your hips along his cock, moaning at the sensation. As your pace increased, one of his hands wrapped around your hip, guiding you, plunging into you with heat, eager to reach his own release. His other hand reached up, wrapping around your throat, squeezing at it tightly, groaning at the way your eyes fluttered back in your head. 

“Fuuck Bry….” 

Your voice was strangled, your eyes rolled back in your head as your tits bounced while you road him and honestly, Bryan didn’t know what was hotter. You gasped as he suddenly flipped you over in the bed, taking control, pounding into you without holding back. You whimpered at the sensation, your head thrown back into the pillow as his cock plunged into you, each drag pulling more and more of an orgasm from you. This man was damn fucking incredible at what he did, even if he was an ass. His hand reached up, closing around your throat again, closing even tighter than before, you whimpered at the sensation, your hand closing around his wrist as he continued to fuck into you.

His free hand came down, furiously rolling at your clit as his fingers wrapped around your neck even tighter, constricting both your blood and air as every sensation shot through you. Your boy shook with orgasm, thrusting underneath him. His hands suddenly retreated to you hips, grasping you with unbelievable force as he plunged into you, stilling against you when he reached his own release, grunting into your neck.

“Holy shit…” you muttered, nipping at his neck.

“Agreed.” He murmured, pulling himself out of you before he collapsed against the bed for a few moments of breath. You gave a hefty breath, suddenly sitting up.

“I’mma call a cab.” You slapped at his thigh, “thanks for the great night Kneef.” You briefly leant down, briefly kissing him, “I’ll see ya around.” You shot him a wink as you made your way out of his bedroom, collecting your clothes and bag while you waited for said cab. Bryan Kneef was nothing but a fuck buddy, and you knew it, no matter what kind of bullshit he threw at you, you new who he was and what he liked, which was a great bonus considering it was all you ever wanted.


End file.
